Deon
by Lambotrist
Summary: You all remember Don Kanonji right?


Kanonji turned to face his producer before entering his house, giving a grand speech before finishing with his trademark, "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" he whirled around, being sure his cape fluttered in just the right manner, and entered his apartment. As he stepped into the nearly invisible tripwire he set everytime he left his home just right the door was pulled closed behind him with a slam. His producer simply smiled weakly as Kanonji left him then let out a relieved sigh once the door shut. He left shaking his head at his misfortune at continually being paired with the crazy ghost maniac. The producer privately looked forward to the day that Don Kanonji's ratings dropped enough that he could request a transfer.

Just inside the front door of his house, Kanonji waited in the small anteroom where he usually met visitors until he heard the producer's car pull away. Then, he carefully disrobed, folding his extravagant clothes and setting them in the drawer of a locked dresser with a quiet ceremony before pulling out a set of more conservative clothes from a drawer lower. A few minutes later he was dressed in a pair of long khaki shorts and a loose breathy white T-shirt, his dreadlocks were carefully straightened back, he pulled on a yellow, red, and green beanie to hold them in place and exchanged his dark round shades with a pair of wire framed squares of barely tinted glass.. He was very particular that Don Kanonji and his ilk stayed outside and that only Deon G. Cannon entered his home.

Careful handling of his managers had kept any of them from coming in here, and the rumor mill said that he kept an enormous amount of occult and spiritual "juju" here. Instead, through the inner anteroom door he had a tastefully decorated house in a modern style. Everything was neatly laid out and he prided himself on the cleanliness of his home.

After turning off his security system, "Kanonji" made his way to the coffee table where he laid out the papers and map the producer had given him. He always insisted on checking out the information on all their possible locations before shooting, so he could "smell out bad spirits." In reality he'd usually visit each site before a shoot in his normal garb and try to help whatever spirits were there like his grandmother had taught him. If it was an actual bad spirit he'd highlight it to be used for the show and used to try to exorcise them effectively using the charmed tools he had contained inside the more exotic items he used as Don Kanonji. Recent experiences with a young man he'd met, however, meant he'd get in contact with the orange haired boy in order to help with exorcisms involving the monsters called "hollows."

Thinking of them Deon couldn't help looking up at the mantle crowded with pictures of him and a woman, or just the woman. In many cases it would just be her though, and Deon stood up and picked up one near the center. He smiled sadly as he carefully drew the contours of the woman's face with his fingertips.

"I'm only home for a little while this time. I have to go visit some possible sites before people show up and disturb spirits resting there," Cannon spoke quietly to the woman in the picture, "I'll try to help the spirits here so please continue to support me on your end. Oh, that reminds me, the boy helped me with another hollow today, I think he was surprised I knew his number but once he heard what was happening he told me, 'just stay there an' don't make it angry' and hung up. Haha. He's a good boy, you'd have liked him."

Deon put the picture down and finished outlining his plans for which sites he intended to visit that day. Gathering up the documents he carefully piled them into a briefcase and made his way to the front door. He stopped for a moment and looked back at the pictures. The people in them smiled back and in the center was a picture of a young Deon Cannon in a tux with a woman in a white dress. Smiling to himself Cannon walked out the hidden backdoor to his car. His house was actually half of a duplex, with the other half being largely used by Deon. His neighbors thought he lived next to that Kanonji celebrity, and in the rare times they saw him they always stopped to ask what it was like living next door to himself.

Deon Cannon had always been sensitive to the presence of ghosts, spirits his grandma had called him. He came from a long line of shamans, though he had never really taken it seriously. He'd instead focused on a life working in television, creating a modest career for himself and eventually marrying his childhood friend. They lived an almost idyllic life together for a couple years until that life came to an abrupt end.

Two years ago he'd made a promise to help as many spirits as he could to the other side, so they wouldn't become bad spirits. And he'd promised to exorcise bad spirits so they couldn't hurt anyone.

He lied when he told Ichigo he'd never seen a hollow before. It was just that he'd only seen them once before that, on the day his wife died.


End file.
